¿Donde quedo el amor?
by Yui Izumi Nalu
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia a los 17 años de edad y embarazada se va junto a su novio a buscar algo mejor, Lucy tiene muy mala suerte con el número 5 por lo mismo que en una tienda al salir se da cuenta que su novio la ha abandonado, sin saber a donde ir Lucy empieza a vivir a escondidas en el Walt Mart y se hace la promesa que jamás se iba a volver a enamorar o ese creyó
1. Chapter 1 Separación

Soy una nueva escritora de Fanfic-net pues espero que les guste mi primer fic el cual está basado en la película de "Donde quedo el amor" es una adaptación con pequeños cambios, esta hermosa y pues quise adaptarla con los personajes de Natsu y Lucy, es una bonita historia donde una chica pierda la capacidad de amar, esta bonita deseo que les guste bueno creo que es hora de leer.

**Los personajes no son míos son de Hori Mashima**

**La historia no es mía es de la película "Donde quedo el amor"**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1 Separación._**

-Cuídate mucho Lucy- me dijo la castaña mientras lloraba y me daba un fuerte abrazo- Espero y los vuelva a ver pronto-

-Claro tenlo por seguro Cana- le respondí con una enorme sonrisa- Pero sé que seremos felices, ¿_Por qué me abría que haber embarazado de ese imbécil?, _Cuantas veces no me hice esa pregunta después de lo sucedido.

-Oye Lucy mueve tú trasero de una vez- me grito Sting yo asentí y me despedí de los demás, saque mi cámara y se la di a Sting.

-Oye amor sácanos una foto- le pedí pero antes de que me pusiera a lado de los muchachos flash el sonido de la cámara sonó- Oye…-

-Bien vámonos- me grito y se subió al carro que o si había conseguido por el agradable precio de 80 dólares- Maldición ya son las cinco-

-Como dices…- grite en eso le aceleró el coche, cierto tengo una suerte con el número cinco, es decir es mi número de mala suerte puf, se los contare, a los cinco años me caí y me dieron cincuenta cinco puntadas en mi pierna, a los 15 años mi madre se largo con un tipo alcohólico, y me metieron a la correccional porqué el día cinco de Junio se me ocurrió ir a un antro siendo menor de edad, la vida era un asco.

-Oye… donde carajos están tus zapatos- me pregunto Sting después de unas horas de viaje, alce una ceja y o demonios los zapatos se habían caído por el oyó que estaba abajo del asiento del copiloto- Eres una tonta-

-Lo siento amor, es que… tenía hinchados los pies, estoy en la última etapa del embarazo- le explique la razón por la que me los había quitado, el solo torció la boca, Sting Eucliffe un chico fornido, rubio, ojos azules, muy guapo y sabe tocar la guitarra, nos conocimos en una feria de la ciudad, yo no soy fea así que le llame la atención claro a quien no, tengo enormes pechos y soy rubia de ojos marrones, después de eso salimos y nos hicimos novios, y chan chan ahora estoy embarazada y tendremos un niño.

-¿Quieres sentir al bebé?- le pregunte ya que mi pequeñito se movía en mi panza, el negó con su mano pero yo se la tome- Lo sientes…-

-No siento nada-

-Aquí, siente ese pequeño pum, pum- moví su mano en donde latía el corazón de nuestro niño- Lo sientes a que si-

-Lucy- retiró su mano y la puso en el volante- Déjame en paz quieres…-

En eso vi un Walt Mart, genial podría ir al baño y de paso por unos zapatos- Da la vuelta- le ordene, el obedeció y estaciono el coche, le pedí dinero a lo que él me dio algo, tome mi bolsa y salí del carro, fui y alivie mi tensión, compre algunos chocolates dios los antojos son muy caros para mi, encontré unas lindas sandalias, estaba pagando cuando vi una revista de un niño que nacía con cola, esperaba que mi bebé no naciera así.

-Señora su cambio- me habló la muchacha dándome el cambio- Son cinco centavos-

Espera acababa de oír la palabra cinco, mire la caja registradora y ahí estaba, no sé cómo pero salí como alma que lleva el diablo y entonces lo comprobé, Sting se había ido me había dejado sola con mi bebé, sola como un vil perro.

* * *

Pasen a leer el segundo y tercer capítulo es gratis :3


	2. Chapter 2 Vivir

**Los personajes no son míos son de Hori Mashima**

**La historia no es mía es de la película "Donde quedo el amor"**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2 Vivir._**

Ese pedazo de mierda me había dejado, me senté en el pavimento desorientada sin siquiera poder pensar, con miedo Sting me había dejado atrás con mi bebé, sin un centavo sin nada, mire y mi amada cámara, al menos se había dignado a dejarla, la tome y trate de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Señora su compra- la mujer me sacó de sus pensamientos, había olvidado la bolsa la tomé y asentí- ¿Todo en orden?- me pregunto yo asentí.

-Es que mi novio fue… a reparar el carro… no tardará- respondí, ella me dijo que tuviera un bonito día a lo que yo asentí, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, esperando quizás si el regresaba pero, el jamás volvió, camine por el pueblo sin saber qué hacer, que podía hacer, era una desconocida en ese pueblo, no tenía amigos o familiares a quienes hablarles, y lo más trágico estaba a punto de dar a luz, me senté en una silla del parque con mis pocas cosas que tenía, me perdí en mis pensamientos, deseaba jamás haber conocido a Sting, como una hermosa y mágica relación llegó a esto, acaso mi amor fue tan débil para que él se quedará a mi lado… al parecer sí.

-O dios Elie- oí una voz, voltee y me encontré con una mujer no muy mayor, de cabello blanco y ojos verdes- Como estas muchacha- me abrazo, me quede estática que la mujer me estaba confundiendo.

-Perdón…-

-O muchacha a caso me has olvidado- contesto y me miró sonriendo- Son Grandine, vamos siempre veía a tú madre y tú eres tan chica y ahora… mírate estas embarazada- tocó mi panza, yo la mire extrañada pero medio sonreí- ¿te quedarás mucho tiempo?-

-Señora yo la verdad…-

-Tienes razón- se levanto y camino a un carro que estaba estacionado en la entrada del parque, me paré de la banca y la seguí ella sacaba un canasto con comida y flores- Mira toma pequeña, esto es un regalo de bienvenida siempre traigo conmigo uno para los nuevos habitantes, jajajaja, aunque tú no eres nueva…-

Yo ladee mi cabeza y sonreí- Gracias-

-O espera- metió de nuevo la mano en el carro y saco una planta pero enorme- Esto es un árbol de castañas, una leyenda dice que da suerte, y quiero que la suerte siempre este de tú lado…- yo tome el regalo y agradecí de nuevo- Bueno me voy cuídate muchacha, si me quieres verme estoy en el directorio ven cuando quieras- diciendo esto la mujer subió a su auto y arrancó.

-Que mujer más extraña- susurre mire el árbol y sonreí, todo el día me la pase dando vueltas por el parque hasta que empezó a oscurecer, me dirigí de nuevo al Walt Mart observando una cámaras.

-Hola…- me saludo un señor chaparro de avanzada edad que me sonrió- Puedo tomarle foto a el bebé- me pregunto yo me toque mi vientre.

-Pero todavía no nace- le respondí el empezó a reír y asintió- Perdón…-

-Digo cuando nazca-

Entonces observe su cámara- Oh, es hermosa-

-¿Te gusta las cámaras?-me pregunto yo asentí y la vi de cerca- Mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar- estiro su mano yo la tome- Mira cuando nazca el bebé- me dio una tarjeta- Ven a verme y le tomaré esa foto…-

-Claro lo haré- sonreí él se acerco y miró mi vientre.

-¿Qué va hacer niño o niña?-

-Aun no lo sé-respondí bueno durante el embarazo jamás saque esas cosas de ultrasonidos ni nada, Sting no tenía dinero para pagar en un hospital-Pero espero que sea niña-

-Esperemos que así sea, ponle un nombre lindo- me pidió yo asentí- Nos vemos esto…-

-Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia- me presente.

-O Lucy, nos vemos cuídate y a ese bebé- diciendo esto el hombre empezó a alejarse, mire a mi vientre y lo acaricie, después de unas dos horas fui al baño todavía no cerraban la tienda, me acomode en un rincón los ojos se me cerraban y caí en un profundo sueño.

Al despertar todo estaba oscuro, me espante ya que no reconocí el lugar después supe donde estaba y el día que había tenido, me levante y trate de ver mi reloj lo cual fue inútil, Salí del baño entonces camine por los pasillos, la luz de afuera se colaba por las ventanas una ventaja para mi vista, llegue a la zona de acampar entonces se me ocurrió algo, saque un saco de dormir de entre los estantes, lo puse en el pasto artificial donde estaba la casa de campaña de prueba, saque una lámpara le puse pilas y vi la hora, saque un despertador de su empaque puse la alarma, me metí en el sacó y me dispuse a dormir, recordé que tan solo ese día yo estaba riendo con Cana y Freed sobre babosada de los demás, Sting estaba como siempre bebiendo y yo reía a lado de ellos, mi fantasía estaba rota en tan sola unas cuantas horas, y las lágrimas resbalaron por mi rostro las lágrimas que solo esa noche yo derramaría por ese imbécil simplemente estúpido.

* * *

Pasen a leer el tercer capítulo :D


	3. Chapter 3 El chico de la Biblioteca

**Los personajes no son míos son de Hori Mashima**

**La historia no es mía es de la película "Donde quedo el amor"**

* * *

**_ Capítulo 3 Él chico de la biblioteca. _**

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que me había abandonado el pendejo de mi novio, ya que no tenía a donde ir bueno… me quede en el Walt Mart solo a pasar las noches, la comida que me dio esa amable señora se me había acabado dos días después así que empecé a tomar alimentos no tan caros de la tienda, claro que iba apuntando cada cosa que tomaba para que cuando pudiera encontrar un trabajo todo lo que había consumido se lo pudiera pagar al dueño de la tienda.

Por las mañanas guardaba todo en su lugar, me cambiaba, o si también tome ropa de la tienda la cual igual pagaría, trataba de lavar mi cuerpo en los lavabos, siempre ponía el despertador a las cinco de la mañana y cuando los trabajadores llegaban me escondía en el almacén en uno de los roperos viejos que tenían ahí, cuando ya no oí ruido salía y caminaba por la ciudad.

Siempre me sentaba en el parque con mis cosas, las cuales escondía en el ropero viejo por las noches y las sacaba en la mañana junto conmigo, mi panza estaba ya muy grande pero me llenaba de felicidad que tendría a mi bebé junto a mí, despedace un poco de gállate y se las di a las aves que se colaban alrededor de mi.

-Vaya bebé, mami necesita un empleo- hable con mi bebé el cual se movió un poco, sonreí en eso vi el árbol, sus ojos se estaban secando me preocupe ya que si lo regaba cada mañana, suspire no quería que muriera, me levante y empecé a caminar, di muchas vueltas por el pueblo hasta que algo que me llamo la atención, una biblioteca pública, claro podía buscar un libro de arboles y así saber qué hacer para que no se muriera el árbol.

Entre a la biblioteca, había unas escaleras casi en la entrada, a mi lado derecho estaban los estantes de libros, rayos eran demasiados como sabría cual era el que buscaba, no sabía leer tan bien que digamos lo cual era un problema, me di la vuelta y zas los libros de muestra cayeron al piso.

-Quien anda ahí- el grito del chico me espanto, me hinque y levanto los libros- Que busca-

-Lo siento, busco un libro- le respondí en eso mire por los estantes, el chico se movía muy rápido así que no le veía bien.

-Libro, ¿de qué buscabas en específico?- me pregunto pero demonios se movía rápido.

-Busco de cómo cuidar un castaño- le respondí, me di por vencida y me senté en la mesa que estaba entre los estantes.

-Castaño o lo encontré- se acercó a mí y lo pude ver mejor- Aquí este libro, y este- me dio como cuatro libros, se quito los lentes y abrió las paginas, era un chico alta de piel bronceada, ojos "Jade" y un cabello de color rosa o vaya jamás había visto antes a alguien así

\- Aquí mira lee- me acerco el libro, yo asentí y mire el dibujo- Que esperas-

-Dice… Un...Un…Cas…cas…taño…- mierda sí que no sabía leer bien, el pego en la mesa lo cual me dio un susto de muerte.

-Un castaño debe plantarse en un espacio amplio para que las raíces tomen nutrientes- me dijo entonces se sentó a mi lado- Entendiste-

-Si- susurre entonces empecé a ver los demás libros, en eso un ruido se oyó el chico se paró y fue a la planta de arriba lo cual agradecí, parecía paciente lo cual me equivoque, tarde una media hora en leer unas cuantas páginas entonces me di por vencida, cerré los libros los ordene y agarre mis cosas, mire a las escaleras en eso el chico se asomo, bueno que le pasa me quiere matar de un infarto, pensé.

-Has encontrado todo respecto a tú árbol- me pregunto sonriendo, esa sonrisa se me hizo tierna, antes nadie me había sonreído así, asentí- Bien, vuelve cuando quieras-

-Gracias, nos vemos- pero me detuvo- Que pasa-

-O no eres de por aquí cierto- me pregunto bajando de las escaleras, yo negué- Ya veo, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y vivo aquí y soy quien atiende la biblioteca-

-Yo soy Lucy Heartfilia, mucho gusto- estire mi mano y el la apretó- Bien me retiro nos vemos…-

-No sé porqué- susurro y se agarro el mentón-pero parece que te eh visto en algún lado-

-No sé donde, pero yo es la primera que te veo- respondí y salí de la biblioteca, busque en el directorio y encontré a la mujer, llegue a lo más alejado de la ciudad a las afueras de este, y encontré la casa, estaba llena de arboles y tenía una huerta, un hombre grande de cabello gris trabajaba en ella, al verme sonrió y saludo.

-Muchacha como estas- salió Grandine y me abrazo- Creo que debo disculparme… no eres Elie cierto-Yo reí a lo que asentí.

Grandine escavó un hoyo en la tierra y puso el árbol, había pedido que lo cultivara aquí ya que no podía mantenerlo con vida.

-Debe estar en un lugar alto ´para que crezca bien- susurre ella me vio y asintió- Lo leí en la biblioteca-

-O has conocido a Natsu eh-

-o si es simpático- respondí tapando con arena la raíces.

-Un chico muy inteligente, me pregunto que habría sido de él si no hubiera sucedido lo de su hermana- comentó, no pregunte más pues no quería ser metiche, pase la tarde con la señora Grandine, en verdad era muy agradable, me dio té y un pastel que disfrute como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo, ya oscurecía y decidí irme.

-Cuídate, espero y ese bebé nazca pronto- me dijo, yo reí y salí de su casa, me dirigí a la tienda, antes de entrar verifique que nadie me veía y entre, como siempre me metí al viejo ropero y espero a que apagarán todo, salí me puse la piyama y me acosté, cerré los ojos esperando que llegará el mañana, más tarde empezó a llover, no sé a qué horas eran cuando una punzada de dolor me vino.

Me levante pero se detuvo, pero de nuevo otra vez ese dolor en el estomago, me pare tratando de calmarme ´pero de nuevo, tome mi bolsa pero de nuevo otra vez, trate de no gritar y empecé a caminar quizás se me quitaría si lo hacía, no funciono el dolor llegó más fuerte que antes y un charco de agua estaba debajo de mis pies, la fuente se me había roto, camine a la salida pero ya no soporte y caí al puso, subí la mirada y demonios estaba en el corredor cinco, me aleja con miedo y terror, la lluvia estaba demasiado fuerte y los trenos se hicieron ver.

Apreté mis dientes tratando de no gritar pero fue inútil, el dolor volvía a cada segundo y más fuerte, grite respiraba con dificultad, pero mis gritos era lo único que escuchaba, que hacía que podía hacer.

-_¿Por qué me abandonaste Sting?- _Pensé demonios porque pensé eso- Ah- grite en eso algo trono, mi vista se estaba nublando, el frió lo sentí en eso algo se acercaba a mí, tenía una chamarra y la cual cubría su cabeza.

-Lucy como se te ocurre- la voz, era voz de un chico "_Sting"- _Debo llevarte al hospital- me dijo en eso me movió pero el dolor llego de nuevo- Tranquila, Tranquila- susurro por alguna razón eso me calmó un poco, me sostuvo en sus brazos, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, en eso lo vi, vi esos ojos color jade que me miraban con preocupación.

-Natsu- susurre y no supe más de mi.

* * *

Y que les pareció amo esta historia y quise compartirla con vosotros, :3 que más digo Yui espera que les interese la trama y la historia Yui se despedi y les desea un lindo día :D Espero su lindos Reviews Bye Bye (*o*)/


End file.
